


Reunion

by EmpressVegah



Series: Love Without Borders - 365 Days of USUK [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arthur's POV, Heartbreak, M/M, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressVegah/pseuds/EmpressVegah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sees Alfred Jones again after a year of their breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble entry for the USUK 2014 Drabble Calendar project in Tumblr (April 14th, 2014).

“Watch it, you—” Arthur’s words died on his throat as his eyes finally gazed upon the person who rudely bumped onto him. Those blue eyes the Englishman longed to see again widened in recognition, and the voice that haunted him even during his sleep sounded joyful as it greeted, “Hey Arthur! It’s awesome to see you again!”

Of course he would say that. Alfred F. Jones, as far as he could remember, was a kind and wonderful man. He looked the same as he did the last time they’d seen each other. He could remember it vividly as he was riding away from him, on the day his heart broke.  He was watching Alfred, who was standing under the lamppost, the yellow light shining brightly over him, making him even more handsome in Arthur’s eyes. He kept that memory close to his heart as he did his best to get through the loneliness he never managed to get rid of, even after almost a year of breaking up with Alfred.

A few seconds passed by before Arthur had the courage to move his mouth. “H-Hello, Alfred, how have you been?” he managed to say out loud. He almost didn’t know how to reply. All his brain could do was process the happy glint he saw in those blue eyes, telling Arthur that Alfred was in a very happy world right now. A world without him. Maybe Alfred was happy with a new love he’d found. Were they the same as him when they were together? The thought alone brought Arthur a new wave of pain. He could feel his mouth starting to quiver, but he did his best to clench his jaw and never show Alfred how much he was hurting still.

Then his brain was reminding him of the things he’d been meaning to do since the last time they’d seen each other.

Arthur had been thinking about it for the longest time. He had it all planned out in his head; he was very confident that everything would play out perfectly.

He would see Alfred in the streets, just like now. He would then embrace the man as tight as he could, pride and propriety be damned, and maybe steal a kiss from those lips he longed for. But now that the scenario he was thinking over and over again for the past year was happening, all he could say was‘How have you been?’

“I’m doin’ great, Artie! How ‘bout you? I sure hope you’re doin’ great too!” Alfred said excitedly, as if he truly believed that Arthur was doing ‘great’ after their breakup.

“Yes… I’m doing… great,” he replied weakly, his verbose tongue running out of words to speak. His sweaty palms were starting to shake. Alfred’s smile was paralyzing as he was brought to another time when that smile was directed and exclusively for him. He remembered those strong arms wrapped around him as they cuddled in the sofa, or bracing at the sides of his head as they made love all night.

But what more could he say to Alfred? His heart was starting to beat erratically against his chest. Could he tell him that nothing had ever changed since the last time they’d seen each other, that Arthur was still so in love with him after all these months?

Life was so cruel sometimes.

“Hope you continue feelin’ great, Artie! I’m glad to hear that, honestly.” There was a slightly guilty tone to it, Arthur noted painfully, and somehow that sentence cemented the fact that Alfred had really moved on from what they had. Arthur did his best to give a smile, but he knew it came out pathetic on his face, because Alfred’s eyes widened and he quickly added, “I better get goin’ now, Artie. See you soon, hopefully!” He patted his shoulder once before heading back to where he was going.

Arthur was left standing in the busy streets, the warmth of Alfred’s hand lingering on his shoulder as he watched Alfred’s retreating back until he could no longer see him. Feeling hollow, Arthur made his way back to his house where he could at least cry his heart out in peace.  
  
Or as peaceful as it could be, when all his hopes of being happy again were shattered on this day.


End file.
